


What Will The Future Bring

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Conversations, Eventual Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: The brothers wonder about their future but answers are hard to find.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	What Will The Future Bring

Dean strolled into the bedroom only to hear the sound of ‘Wayward Son’ blasting out from the tv screen.  
He smiled to himself at the sight of Sam engrossed in the performance as Kansas delivered their live rendition.

‘Cool,’ he commented flopping down on the bed next to his sibling. ‘ Not on the level of Metallica or Zeppelin, though.’  
‘ Maybe not, but I’ve always had a soft spot for this song.’

‘ You never told me that,’ Dean teased.  
‘ Well, it kinda reminds me of us, you know. “Wayward sons, there’ll be peace when we are done.”  
Dean snorted. ‘ I could maybe go with the wayward sons but “ peace when we are done “, not so much. Will it ever be done, and will we ever have peace? ’  
‘If you’re asking what’s going to happen to us, Dean. That’s way above my pay grade.’

‘ Mm,’ his brother hummed. ‘ You say that now, Sammy, but I know I don’t have any urge to find myself thrown into Hell again. Once was friggin’ enough. ‘  
‘ Yeah. I think I’ve been through enough torture to last all eternity too,’ Sam agreed.

‘ That leaves…Heaven.’  
‘ If it still exists when we kick the bucket, Dean. Chuck might decide to release all of Heaven’s souls too, or outright destroy it, just to spite us.’  
‘I doubt we’re that important, Sam.’  
‘Well, we must be in some way, otherwise, why hang around on this Earth. He could just take off and leave us all to our destiny, as he did with so many other worlds, ‘ Sam replied.  
‘In that case, Heaven doesn’t seem all that secure either, dude’  
‘Nothing’s secure anymore,’ Sam snorted. ’ Chuck’s appearance has put the entire universe in danger.’

‘You know, Sam. It might be cruel to say, but I don’t care much about anyone else, nor about the universe. We’ve spent our entire lives trying to save people and what has it brought us? Nothing but struggle and pain. Well, I’m fucked if I’m going to let anyone, including Chuck, drag us along like dogs on a chain to keep themselves amused.’

‘He’s God, Dean. I know we’re awesome, but there’s a limit to everything.’  
‘We could disappear, Sammy. Open the rift and go through to some other reality. Live out our lives under the radar.’  
Sam’s bitch-face told him what he thought of that idea. 

‘ On second thoughts, maybe not,’ Dean grinned. ‘That leaves Purgatory. We might not be all that welcome with the fuglies we killed but we have potential friends there too, like Benny. Passing the rest of eternity, side by side, fighting monster souls can’t be all that bad. In time we can take the place over. With your brains and my awesome hunting skills, it would be a walk in the park.’  
Sam studied his sibling, unsure if Dean actually believed what he was saying or was simply joking.

‘A walk in the park, huh?’  
Dean shrugged. ‘Just going through the options.’  
‘What options? We’re talking God here. We don’t HAVE options.’

‘You're not taking this seriously enough, Sam. I don’t want to be separated from you. Maybe you’ve forgotten what it was like in those solitary jail cells. We were ready to make any deal, to die, just to get back together again. And it’s not the first time.’  
‘When it comes to each other, we’re dangerous. You don’t need to remind me,’ Sam declared.

‘So, any ideas on how we’re gonna ‘find peace when we’re done’.  
‘Nope.’

‘Okay, then.’ Dean grabbed the remote from Sam’s fingers and began to browse the channels. ‘I’m in the mood for some Godzilla action. You cool?  
Sam grinned. ’I’m cool!’


End file.
